


On The Run

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Hiding, M/M, On the Run, Post-Canon, Shoplifting, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam's day on the town turns interesting when they find themselves hiding from the cops, and all because of a couple tacos.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "Things you whispered in my ear" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

It’s a nice day out. Perfect for walking the streets of downtown Beacon Hills. Liam hasn’t had the chance to just go out and explore the city in a while. But now that things have calmed down he’s taken the opportunity. Theo’s with him, listening as Liam points out all his favorite places. Until he suddenly disappears. Liam looks around, but can’t see him anywhere.

Liam sighs. Leave it to Theo to just vanish in the middle of a crowded street. He’s debating on calling him, when Theo suddenly appears at his side.

“Run,” Theo whispers in his ear.

Liam barely has a chance to process the words, before Theo is grabbing his hand and taking off down the crowded street. He has no choice but to run with him, or else find himself dragged along after Theo.

He can hear yelling behind them, and turns his head to see a street vender talking to a couple police officers.

He finds himself suddenly yanked to the side, as Theo takes them down a side street. They duck behind one of the buildings, and Theo plasters himself along the wall. Liam looks at him with wide eyes, “What the hell, Theo? What did you do?”

Theo grins and holds up two wrapped packages, “I thought we could have lunch.”

“Did you seriously just steal food?” Liam asks him. “What are you? Aladdin?”

“Well he stole food when he was hungry too,” Theo says. “And he was roguishly handsome.”

Liam shakes his head, “Well, is whatever you took worth the possibility of being arrested?”

Theo hands one of the packages to Liam, who slowly opens it. When he sees what’s inside, his eyes widen. “Taco’s from Fully Taco? These are my favorite!”

“I know. And I also know you didn’t have any cash, and you wanted one but it’s cash only. So I improvised.”

Liam leans forward and kisses him. He’s not sure what makes him do it. The adrenaline or something else. They haven’t exactly kissed before, but oh has he wanted to. He’s just always been too afraid.

When Liam pulls back, it’s Theo’s turn to look shocked. “Wow,” he says. “I should steal you Taco’s more often if that’s how you’re going to thank me.”

Liam snorts, “Next time just bring cash, and you can _buy_ me tacos.”

“Like a date?” Theo asks. When Liam shrugs, Theo prods further. “You want to date me?”

“Well yeah,” Liam says. “I don’t go around just kissing people often”

“Then I look forward to it,” Theo says. “Maybe I’ll even go big and buy you ice cream.”

“You really know the way to my heart,” Liam jokes. But it’s the truth. Theo does. He gets Liam unlike anyone else ever has.

Theo pulls out his taco and starts eating it. Liam watches him for a moment before starting in on his own taco. He moves to lean on the wall next to Theo, letting their arms brush. Theo smiles over at him.

They stand there for a moment, enjoying their food, before they hear more yelling from the street. Their eyes meet, and then Theo’s is once again grabbing Liam’s hand. “Come on.”

They take off down the street, wearing matching grins. Liam knows his mom would kill him if he got arrested, especially for stealing. But right now he doesn’t care. Not when he has Theo by his side.


End file.
